The roommate agreement
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Pewds, and his friend, and Pro gamer, Alexia to go America for a year to study American gaming Genre. While rooming with two other Americans Cry, and Shawn, romance is bound to pop up somewhere. Pewdiecry, and OCXOC Cute multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Multi-chapter. Takes dedication, bitch. Lets do this. **

**motherfuckin dedication. **

* * *

America? America?! The land of a Mcdonalds on every street, and those weird scooter things that obese people ride around in at that mega-super store. Whats it called? Walmart? Yeah, Walmart. Despite all this, I found myself on a plane. A small, and cramped plane. Lower class, and deficient in more categories. Seated next to me was probably one of my best friends. We met when we were children, and her name is Lexi. She started my playthrough journey when she bought me the Play station as a gift on my ninth birthday. She had her nose stuck in a game catalog, and her knees brought up to her chest. A while ago, she had cut off her long brown hair, and chopped it in a short boy-cut. Stating that 'It got in the way of my tournaments' as her only excuse. While I was a large, big hit youtuber, Lexi participated, and more than often, won large pro-gaming tournaments. She had almond shaped hazel eyes, and a slopped nose.

"Can I see the housing paper again?" I asked her after a while of still silence. Her eyes snapped up to me for a quick moment.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She mumbled, putting her magazine down, and fumbling through her bag. Eventually, pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper, and handing it to me. If there is one thing that I knew from Lexi, it was that she was unorganized. _Very _unorganized.

Smoothing out the piece of paper I let my eyes trail down to names, and descriptions. Lexi, and I were being shipped to the country of America to study american genre of gaming. We were housing with two locals there in Florida. Or rather two guys. One of which who was my age, and one who was only a few years younger than me. After reading over their descriptions I found out that the older man, who was my age, was a video game tester, and youtube Let's Player, and the younger one was a college student.

I folded up the paper gently, and placed it back in Lexi's bag. She didn't seem to notice, or care. I sighed and turned toward the window of the plane. Clouds of all shapes whizzed passed, and the only good it did was seem to lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Cry's pov**

Shawn has been cleaning all day. Scrubbing this, and washing that. The smell of bleach was becoming nostalgic, and I had to leave the room.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him, the morning our two new roommates were supposed to land.

"Because! It's Alexia Stude!" He exclaimed. I knew of her. Somewhat. I didn't usually follow MLG besides what my younger sister, Shelby, did. I know that Shelby knew Alexia, and sometimes went up against her. Losing, depending on what genre of game the tournament was. She was mostly a fighting specialist when it game to what kind of game she is best at, and had been undefeated this season. But, Alexia Stude, or Lexi for short, was a pro gamer in the MLG community. Going up against some of the best gamers in the world, and winning. She made her way to the top gamers list at age nineteen. Lets just say, that Shawn followed her career somewhat. And when he heard she would be our roommate for a year, he hasn't shut up since.

The other roommate was the youtuber, Pewdiepie. Slowly making his way to most subscribed channel on youtube. I watched his videos sometimes, but I felt like he didn't take gaming seriously.

"I know your a fan of hers, but maybe she doesn't want you jumping all over her when she gets off her plane." I muttered, opening the fridge, and pulling out three cans. One of Dr. Pepper, one of Cola, and one of Cherry Cola. I grabbed a glass from our glass drawer, and combined the three.

"It's probably because your not into girls." Shawn said putting a coaster under my glass. I rolled my eyes.

Yeah that was totally it. I glanced at the clock. Almost noon. I set my glass down, and took the keys to the car off of their key rack.

"I'm gonna go pick them up. Wanna come?" I asked Shawn. He looked at me, and nodded. Doing a double take of the house on his way out. I did not surpress my eye roll.

* * *

We stood there for a good half an hour. Trying to sort our roommates out through the crowd of people. Shawn looked like he wanted to throw them all out of the way, and I stood back calmly. Checking the faces of ever male that passed me. I didn't bother looking for the MLG girl. I knew Shawn would spot her from within a four mile radius. so I kept looking, though without any luck. I was about to turn to Shawn, and tell him to go get us some food for the wait, but he was talking to a girl. Holding up a piece of paper, and showing it to her. She blushed, and looked away from him. Snatching the paper out of his hands.

I jumped when I felt a tap on my should.

I whipped around. I knew it was the boy. Or pewdiepie. Or, _Felix _I should say. But what I wasn't suspecting, was his looks. Photos did him NO justice. He wore a huge goofy grin, and had bright blue eyes that could rival diamonds. Shaggy blonde hair fell in his face, and a cute, straight nose popped out of it.

"Felix!" He said sticking his hand out. "Felix kjellberg." He said. My mouth went dry, and I shook his hand grimly.

"Jellberg?" I asked? Looking at his paper. It read Kjellberg. With a K. He seemed to notice this.

"Ah, the K is silent in Sweeden." He said scratching his head, and laughing. I nodded.

"Call me Cry." I said. He look confused, and glanced at his own paper.

"Isn't your name-" He began. I cut him off. "

"Cry, it's... it's just Cry." I said. He looked somewhat confused, but brushed it off.

"Okay. Hey Cry!" He said. My heart skipped a beat. Sure I was into guys, but I've never been this attracted to one right off the batt. It was more of a gradual thing with most people.

"Hey! I see you found each other!" A girls voice sounded next to mine. Shawn appeared at my side, and nudged me with his shoulder. Motioning to the girl, who I assume was Alexia Stude.

"Yeah!" Felix said, smiling the smile that made my heart dance. I quickly ignored that, and offered to get some food before the drive back. When I was met with Yes's all around we began walking to the airports selective food court.

* * *

**Felix's POV**

_Nobody told he he would be THAT attractive. _I thought to myself. And, well... He was. I know I had just broken up with Marzia, but we broke on very good terms. We both agreed that we wanted to head in different directions. It was mature, and calm. And I've felt really good about it, and our decision. We still chat, and hang out sometimes, but it is always with a mutual friend group.

When I came out to myself as Bisexual, I found that I wanted time to grow as a person, and become comfortable with myself before calming down, and being in another committed relationship. That was almost a year ago, and I've discovered myself greatly in that time.

The man, Cry, as he wanted to be called, was incredibly stunning. Genetically, it is impossible to have Green eyes. It is said that it is a mutation of Hazel, and _just _the right shade of blue. But no other title, or color could describe his eyes. Green. Absolute soft, sea green. He had a slopped nose that curved a bit at the end, and light brown, fluffy hair that fell almost to his shoulders. A small strand that stood erect at the front of his hair line. Like an antenna. He had soft, slightly tanned skin. Which is to be expected from somebody who lived in Florida, and narrow shoulders. Unlike my broader ones. He was just about my height. _Maybe _a quarter to a half an inch taller than me. I also noticed that he had a black stud in one ear.

Before I lost my nerve, I stuck my hand out and introduced myself. He stared at my hand for a minute before taking it lightly, and muttering Cry. Than he said my last name.

"Jellberg?" Oh sweet lord of adorable things in this fucking universe. His accent nearly knocked me over. It was fucking adorable! I chuckled lightly and told him the K was silent.

We chatted for a bit before Lexi, and some boy who I assumed was my second roommate intterupted us. Cry offered food, and we all agreed, following him, and Shawn to the food court.

It was a silent walk. Shawn had start talking to Cry about some new computer coming out, and Lexi and I walking in silence before my phone vibrated.

_He's cute. Do you have dibs on him, because Lexi's likes. _

I glanced over at Lexi. She had slid her phone back in her pocket, and had pretended like she hadn't sent anything.

Lexi likes Cry? Shit I should have known. Who wouldn't. He is gorgeous. I wanted to, for a second, just let her have this one. But something stopped me. Maybe it was his face, or his voice, or his smile, but this guy wasn't just one. He wasn't somebody that I was willing to give to Lexi. I mustered up my courage, and texted her back.

_Sorry. I do like this one. Mind if I take him? _I asked her. She checked her phone, and looked at me. Smiling a soft, but disappointed smile, and nodding. I felt bad. But there was something with this one... I could feel it.

* * *

**I have to have some form of dedication to this Story. I will update on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Mondays. So... see you guys tomorrow. **

**reviews, and ideas are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's wednesday! yeah. I got ideas. I gots all da ideas.**

* * *

_**Cry's pov**_

That boy could eat... A lot. And by eat, I mean shoveling a load of food into his mouth without stop. I was slightly worried if he would choke.

We had arrived at our apartment last night, it was around two or three in the afternoon. After we let Lexi, and Felix settle into their rooms, Shawn, and I retreated into the kitchen.

"Did you see how she was looking at me? Totally into me!" He exclaimed. I chuckled, and leaned back on the sink, resting my weight on my hands.

"You like Felix, huh?" I heard him ask after a moment of silence.

"What? No. We just met!" I said, blushing, and looking away from him.

"Relax dude!" He said laughing, "I asked if you liked him, not if you were in love with the dude." I blushed again at my jumping to conclusions. But that was only because I did like him... or, I was attracted to him on some level...

* * *

_**Lexi's pov**_

When Felix, and I had finished unpacking, we trudged down the large staircase. There were three bedrooms. I suppose they figured since I was a girl I got one to myself. If somebody had consulted me I would have told them to just pair me up with Felix, and make one of the rooms, a game room.

I kept trying to make eye contact with Felix since we got back to the house. Although we would meet for a brief second, he always seemed to look away, or do something else.

_Maybe it was because I told him I liked Shawn._ I wouldn't think Felix would have cared that I liked him since he hardly spoke to him. He spent most of the morning chatting and look at the other guy, Cry. He was cute aswel, but not my type. I wasn't sure how I would handle myself around Felix, and Shawn. Could I stand the idea that Felix would flirt with Shawn? The thought made me upset, and somewhat angry.

I decided to talk to Felix about it, but as I pulled myself up from my suitcase, I had noticed that he exited the room, and his clothes were nearly packed away in his dresser, and closet. I walked out of the hall, closing Felix, and Cry's door, since they were to share a room.

"Felix?" I called. A moment of silence went by when I head,

"Down here!" from the kitchen. I Descended the stairs, and Shawn, Felix, and Cry were sitting at the kitchen island. I had expected Felix to be close to Shawn or be flirting with him in some way, but he was near Cry. Laughing, and talking. I wanted to take advantage of the moment. Just, go and have some time with Shawn.

But how could I do that to Felix? I sighed, and walked over to the isle, and sat between Cry, and Shawn. Shawn turned to be and began talking. He talked about games, and electronics, and the newest tournaments. Things I was interested in. But I didn't want to lead him on. Even if I did like him, so I kept my responses polite, and concise.

I turned to Felix, and became somewhat angry. He wasn't paying attention to Shawn at all! Before we knew it it was around seven o'clock. Shawn suggested Pizza. Which was Felix's favorite food. I swear he was practically vibrating in the seat next to me on the way to the pizza place. However, I couldn't quite take my eyes off Shawn.

* * *

_**Felix's pov **_

Cry, and I talked all morning. About everything, and anything. I still felt bad for Lexi though, but maybe she could form a bond with the Shawn guy! He seems nice, and I know he would like to date her. Cry introduced me to his cat. His name was AK, and he was a biter. I bent down to pet him, and he ensnared my hand in his claws, turned over onto his belly, and began knawing at it. Cry laughed, and petted his head, and he stopped biting me to nuzzle up against it.

I scuffed, and pulled my hand away.

We we're at a pizza place now, and Cry sat accrosed from me, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of canadian bacon pizza. I kept wanting to shoot him a smile, but my mouth was full of pizza. i glanced over to Shawn, and Lexi. Shawn talked nonstop, and Lexi seemed distant. Often willing to avoid eye contact. I wonder why? Maybe she was still upset over Cry. I felt the twinge of guilt fill me, but my eyes wandered back to Cry. He smiled a small smile, and my guilt disappeared.

When we finished dinner, a waiter with dark blonde hair, and glasses brought us our bill. Flashing us a smile on our way out.

"I'll get it!" I said reaching for the piece of paper, only to have it snatched out from under my hand by Shawn.

"No way dude, It's on us. Welcome to the United States." He said, pulling out a Legend of Zelda themed wallet, and handing the cashier a credit card. Getting back into the car, we drove back home. Home, which was a large brown house, with a black roof. Located comfortably in the suburbs of our small town. Cry parked the car in their driveway, pulling himself out of the car, and automatically opening the door for Lexi, who sat in the back seat behind him. She thanked him, and flashed him a smile. A twinge of jealously grew in me, but i brushed it off, and walked inside.

It was almost nine o'clock when we got inside, and the house was cold from lack of company. Shawn announced he was going to bed, and Lexi retired to the bathroom to take a 'long shower, to wash of the grease from that pizza place," She stated. Cry got a few cans of soda out of the fridge, and poured a little of each into two glasses. Taking one for himself, and handing one to me.

"What is it?" I asked speculating the glass, and sniffing it cautiously. He took a sip.

"Dr. Pepper, cherry Cola, and regular Cola." He stated. I wrinkled my nose, and he laughed.

"Just try it!" He said walking into the living room and opening a wooden cabinet. I did. Cherry, and sweet cola washed over me. Coupled with the sharper taste of Dr. Pepper. I liked it. I took another drink, and walked out into the living room with Cry.

He had a play station set up, and a controller in his hands. He had pulled out a gaming chair, which he plugged in a set of Gamecon780 head sets. BattleField 4 was presented on his large HD screen.

"BattleField 4, huh?" I asked. He glanced up at me.

"Wanna play?" He asked. I nodded, and he motioned to an extra game chair that sat in the corner. I pulled it over, and he handed me a headset, and a controller. Switching the game over to multiplayer.

"Let's do this." I heard him mutter.

* * *

_**Cry's pov**_

We played for almost four hours. At first, I was going to recored gameplay, for my channel, but i didn't want to give up a chance to play with Felix. We laughed, and played till around two a.m before we even began to notice the clock.

Felix was currently cracking up due to me betraying him on one of our missions.

"NO! How could you Cry? I trusted you!" He yelled, falling out of his chair from laughing so hard. I was doubled over in mine, holding my sides from pain of my silent laughter.

When we finally died down, he turned to me.

"It's almost 2 a.m. Should we go to bed?" He asked. I confirmed the time, and nodded. Taking his controller, and mine and putting back in their designated cupboard, along with my PlayStation. He grabbed our chairs, and set them in the corner. When I turned off the T.V our only source of light disappeared, and I was blind.

"Woah." I heard Felix say. "Where are you, Cry?" He asked. I held my arms out, and began feeling for something.

"I... don't know." I said. Finally my hands reseted on something squishy, and I poked it.

"Haha, I found you." I heard him say. Before I could answer the light flicked on, and I was face to face with Felix. My hands resting on his cheeks, and in his hair. He had a faint smile, and his eyes were half lidded. I blushed softly, and looked down. I thought I saw one of his hands reach up to me, but a voice intruded.

"What is going on down here?" My head snapped toward Lexi, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, glancing between me, and Felix.

"Ah, nothing!" Said Felix, stepping back. My hands fell from their resting place, somewhat disappointed.

"Okkaayyy." She said. "It's almost 2 a.m. Go to bed, Felix. You should probably hit the hay aswel, Cry." She said. I smiled, and assured her that that was were we were headed. She flicked off the light, and walked back up the stairs. Felix smiled at me, and turned to follow her. I glanced back at the empty, dark living room, and followed her too.

* * *

_**Felix pov**_

We got back to the room, and I bid Lexi goodnight. I waited for Cry to walk in before I closed the door. I was worried if Lexi, was upset about the moment between Cry and I. Ever since she texting me yesterday saying that she liked him, and I told her I wanted a shot with him, she has seem distant, and obsolete. Besides that issue, my, or should i say, our room was big. Huge, even. With one walk in closet, two dressers, and two beds. Both on either side of the room. Cry walked over to his, and began to take off his shirt, and pants. I blushed quickly, and turned taking of my pants, and button-up shirt. Leaving me in a white t-shirt, and boxers before sliding into my bed. When i heard Cry's covers rustle aswel, I reached over and turned out the light.

I laid there for a while. Just listening to his breathing, before falling asleep myself. Though, in my dreams, he was there aswel.

* * *

_**Woo second chapter. If you guys are confused here is the plot so far. Lexi texted Felix at the airport saying that she thought he was cute, and wanted to know if Felix had dips. Felix thought she was talking about Cry, when she was actually talking about Shawn. Felix, who liked Cry, said yes, and he did want dips. So Lexi didn't advance upon Shawn, but gets mad when she sees him flirting with Cry because she is confused. And soon, Felix will become hesitant to show affection to Cry because he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Lexi. Shawn is just confused throughout all this. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Friday! Chapter three for you guys ^_^ this story doesn't get a lot of reads, but I still like doing it and I enjoy it. I wonder how Wattpad even works, because I have read stories that are... kinda horrible that have about 4,000 views. I wonder what they do to get it a lot of views... hmmm. Anyway here is chapter Three! See you guys monday! **

* * *

**Felix pov**

I had been in America for almost two months. While my relationship, and closeness with Cry grew, I somehow felt like my relationship with Lexi was becoming strained. Cry and I did a lot of co-ops together, talking late into the night, while playing video games. I couldn't be happier, yet as our closeness grew, so did my feelings for Cry, and I knew for sure after thinking it over**,** that I had strong feelings for Cry. Whether it was love or not? I didn't know, and somehow I didn't care. All I knew was that I liked him. As more than a friend.

I woke up in the morning to a loud and repetitive thumping noise coming from the bathroom that Cry and I shared. I realized that it was a song by a band that was fairly popular in america, I believe it was called**...** Fall Out Boy? I could hear Cry's voice loudly from the other side of the door. He was one of those people who had a voice that you couldn't decide if they were really good, or really bad.

"Sugar we're going down swinging!" He sang. I suppressed a snicker, and pressed my ear to the door.

He continued to sing, and I decided that I liked his singing, and I also found myself enjoying it so much, that I didn't even notice the water shut off, and the singing stop, until the bathroom door swung open. I was so shocked that I lost my balance, and fell over onto the hard wood floor.

Groaning I rubbed my head, and looked up at Cry. Why was kneeling down beside me, with his hand on my shoulder and asking me is I was okay. I nodded, and sat up, trying to get the blurriness out of my vision. Glancing over at Cry, I noticed that he was dressed in only a towel around his waist, and one draped around his shoulders. I blushed, and looked away. His muscles glistened from the shower water, and I couldn't help but look. I noticed he could see where I was looking and quickly averted my eyes and blushed profusely.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, tentively reaching and pressing his other hand against my head.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered. "I'm fine! I promise." He dropped his hands, and helped me to my feet.

"Well if you're sure, than the bathrooms all yours!" He said standing up, and walked into the closet. Probably to get dressed. Or fap. I'm not sure which. I sighed again, how could I be so awkward? I pulled myself off of the hallway floor, and went to take a shower.

* * *

**Cry's pov**

God. That was embarrassing. I can't believe that I hit him with the door! I groaned inwardly, and walked briskly to our shared closet to hide my embarrassment. I hoped he was okay. I groaned, and tried to forget the events that just took place, and focused on my wardrobe. Or fap. It mainly consisted of several Dub-Step shirts, and hoodies, a couple game advertisement shirts, skinny jeans, and sweat pants. I grabbed a long sleave _Savant_ shit, and some loose fitting skinny jeans.

I glanced around the closet and checked the room to make sure Felix was in the shower. When the coast was clear, I walked to my night stand and grabbed my glasses, before heading out the door and down the stairs.

It was about eight a.m. I knew Shawn wouldn't be awake, and was doubtful if Lexi was awake, but sure enough she was leaning agianst the island in the kitchen, drinking a cup of black coffee.

"Hey, Lex." I mumbled. She mutter a tired hello, and sipped her coffee again. "You're up early." I said, grabbing myself a mug from our top shelf, and mixing myself a cup of hot chocolate. I hated coffee. I've never been one for it, and couldn't stand the taste. I even referred to it as 'dirt water' a lot of the time.

"I have a gaming tournament today." she said. Than motioned to my cup. "Hot chocolate?" I shrugged.

"It's Children's coffee." I said. She laughed lightly, and I found myself glancing at the stairs, waiting for Felix.

"Looking for Felix?" Lexi asked. I tore my eyes away from the stairs, and looked at her.

"Huh? Oh... no..." I said looking down into my mug.

"Cry.. do you... Do you _like _Felix?" She asked, turning towards me to see my face better. I hadn't expected the question but it didn't take me by surprise either. I looked up at here, opening my mouth to answer.

"Hey guys!" Felix said, bounding around the corner, chipper as usual.

"Felix, hey!" Lexi says, gently pushing away from the counter, and to grab a box of cereal.

"Here, I picked this up for you this morning." She said. Felix took the cereal, and looked at it before setting it down, and sitting in a chair near the dining room table.

"I can't really eat right now Lexi," He said. "I have a killer headache." Lexi looked at him worriedly.

"This is your favorite brand! Whats wrong with you? Are you sick?" She asked placing the back of her hand on Felix's forehead. I stood in the corner, drinking my hot chocolate, and watching the ordeal.

"No, I'm not sick, I just have a headache!" Felix said, brushing her hand away and smiling at her. Lexi opened her mouth to argue, but Shawn interrupted, walking into the kitchen, yawning.

"Well," I said putting my mug in the sink. "I have to go to the mall today, and pick up a few things." This seemed to perk Felix up, as he got out of his chair.

"Thats great, I'll tag along Cry!" He said smiling like a little puppy. How could I deny that smile?

"Lexi," he said, turning to her, "why don't you take Shawn to your tournament today?" Shawn smiled.

"Yeah that would be awesome. A live gaming tournament?" Shawn said, glancing between Felix and Lexi.

"Okkkaayyy..." she said. Glancing at Felix again.

"Great." Felix said, turning to me. "Let's get going!"

* * *

**_Felix's_**** pov**

We took the car to the mall, while Lexi and Shawn called a cab to take them into the city. After driving for an hour or so, we arrived at a typical American shopping center. The Mall, and it was huge! It was a giant building with tons of chain stores attached to it. Cry even told me that the inside was like a park, but with stores instead of equipment.

And, of course, he was right.

We walked inside, and instead of entering a shop we were taken to an open area, that had stores connected along the walls.

"Come on," said Cry, "we have to go to GameStop. I need a new game for a playthrough."

GameStop was kind of small, but Cry said it was a normal size, because the mall had so many other stores. But all the walls, and some racks in the middle of the store were covered in games. He grabbed a game called _Need for Speed_, and a couple stream cards. The people there seemed to know him as they rang up his items. He laughed along with them, and talked politely before paying, and leaving the store.

"Now," he said, "electronics." We walked for about ten minutes across the store, and I was starting to get hungry. I didn't eat breakfast after all. The headache was now a dull throb, and I figured I could tolerate some American food.

At the electronic store, Cry picked up a set of HTML cables, an HD-DVR converter box, some noise absorption pads, and a couple of spark plugs. The total came up to around $400, but Cry seemed unfazed by the amount as he handed over one of his credit cards, and took his purchases from the woman behind the counter. When we were finally out of the store, I forced Cry to sit down.

"Whats wrong? Are you tired?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, just hungry." I answered. He nodded, and got up, looking around at all the stores.

"Oh, look, a Panda Garden!" Cry said, pointing to a restaurant on the upper level of the Mall.

* * *

We went to Panda Garden. I loved the American version of Chinese food. It was salty, and greasy. Typical American. When we were seated, a waiter with short black hair, and glasses came over. He looked older, more around twenty-seven. Cry, and I both decided to order a can of Dr. Pepper, cherry and regular cola. When the waiter brought it out he set down the cans, and two glasses of ice, set one down in front of me, and one in front of Cry. Cry reached for his cup, and the waiter let his hands linger on Cry's for a second too long, before he pulled away. I watched, and glared at the waiter as he watched Cry with a tiny smile before taking our order. We opted to share a place of sesame chicken, which included two bowls of rice.

Throughout the whole meal, I noticed the waiter trying to chat with Cry, get his name, and interests, while blatantly ignoring me. When he bussed tables near us, his gaze lingered on the back of Cry's head. I finally asked for the check and a box. Wanting to get out of the restaurant before I lost my cool. When he came back with the boxes, and ticket, he slid it to Cry, who didn't look at it, but was digging in one of his bags to find one of his cards. I snatched the ticket up, and sure enough a number was written at the bottom along with a heart and a smiley face. We quickly got out of there while Cry was distracted, scooping up my box of left over chicken, and rice.

"Hey," I said to the waiter. He stopped cleaning the table to look at me. "He's not single," I said turning the box over and dumping it's contents out onto the waiter, who stood frozen in shock at my actions.

"Oh my god," I heard Cry say from behind me. "What happened?" I grabbed Cry's hand, while throwing thirty dollars at the waiter to cover our meal.

"I tripped," I said pulling Cry out of the restaurant. I heard him talk to me, but it wasn't clear. I tried to listen, and talk back, but my vision became blurry, and surreal.

" Felix?" I heard Cry yell behind me. "Felix!" But everything stopped when I was washed under by a wave of nothing.

* * *

**_Cry's pov_**

So... Felix blacked out, and I followed the ambulance to the hospital, where I now sat in the waiting room. It was bright, sterile, and smelled like bleach. I was in there for about two hours, pacing back and forth. I tried watching TV, reading, browsing the internet, but nothing calmed me. I was going back and forth, and it was driving me crazy. When the doctor finally came out, I was ecstatic.

"What's wrong with Felix?" I immediately asked. "Is he going to be okay?" The doctor looked at me, and than back to his clip board while motioning to a chair. I took the hint, and sat down.

"Your boyfriend has a minor concussion. You're Cry, right? He asked. I nodded. "Your boyfriend has been asking for you, and mumbling your name since he woke up." I blushed.

"He's ugh... not my boyfriend." I said. The doctor apologized, and continued talking about Felix's condition, he asked if I knew how it could have happened.

"Yeah, I accidentally hit him in the head with the bathroom door this morning." I said. The doctor chuckled lightly, and told me I could go in and visit him.

"Felix?" I asked. He was sitting up in the bed, watching TV, with an icepack sitting on his head. I laughed, because he looked so innocent.

"Cry!" He said. I walked over, and sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked. He told me he was feeling great, and started talking about how they gave him food, and how their wifi was great.

"I'm sorry I hit you with a door." I said after a while. I had made Felix scoot over, and we were both currently on the bed watching cartoons.

"Sorry I was listening to you sing this morning." Felix muttered. Wait, what?

"You were eavesdropping on me in the shower?" I asked. Felix blushed, and looked away.

"Yeah, sorry! You're a good singer you know?" Felix said.

"It's okay... I don't mind" I said blushing. I noticed that I blushed a lot in the past two months. Felix looked at me. I took a deep breath. Okay, this was it!

"Felix, I... I like you." I said. Felix stayed quite looking at me softly I smiled at him, and after a while he opened his mouth to say something back.

"Cry, I... I-"

"FELIX!" Lexi yelled barging into the room.

"God dammit, every time!" I shouted. Mouthing 'cockblock' at her back, as she closed the door behind her.

"Felix!" She said, running toward him. She looked like she ran out of her gaming tournament. Her headset unplugged, and resting around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked. Felix smiled and assured her that he was fine. I watched them talk for a while before Shawn appeared, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the side.

"Cry, hey, I wanted your advice on something." I looked behind me, and looked over at Lexi who was currently fussing over Felix, putting more ice cubes in his ice pack, while reaching for another blanket.

"You want to ask her out right?" Shawn grinned sheepishly, and nodded. Of course he did. His favorite pro gamer arrives at his doorstep, and takes the form of a cute, young girl? What straight boy wouldn't? I smiled, and clamped my hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Be the guy that I grew up with, and you'll be fine." I said. Shawn laughed, and clamped my opposite shoulder.

"Thanks, man." He said.

Things... just might turn out well after all.

* * *

**Felix pov**

He said he liked me. No, he said he _liked _me. Like, like liked, me. I felt giddy, and happy. Like a child, or a pre-teen. I was in shock for a few seconds, before I finally mustered up my courage to answer him back.

"Cry... I-" Alexia probably caught wind of my being hurt, because she chose that time to run into the hospital room. Lovingly, but pressingly freaking out. I fussed, and argued with her for a bit before letting her have her way. I laid back as she layered blankets on top of me, and filled my ice pack to the brim. I didn't know what I would do without her. Ever since we were young she had been there. Taking care of me and looking out for me. Standing up for me, and calling me out when I was wrong. She was truly family now. And forever, I hoped. Recently though, she had been distant. I had been planning to talk to her about it, but it never seemed like the right time. Nowadays, with two new roommates, we were never alone to properly talk.

I turned my head to the side, and noticed Shawn, and Cry having a bro moment. I knew they were good friends, but seeing them at this moment, I realized how close they were. Shawn didn't usually get into deep conversations with me like Cry, or Lexi. And perhaps I hadn't tried hard enough to get to know him. Maybe, we could all become closer over the rest of this year.

* * *

They released me from the hospital yesterday, and I was currently in the room that Cry and I share. I was waiting for the perfect time to pick up our conversation that we left off from yesterday. I couldn't wait to tell him how I felt about him. I was currently changing my T-shirt when I heard an angry knock at my door.

"It's open!" I called, fixing my T-shirt hem, and slipping on a pair of converse. Lexi opened the door, and shut it behind her.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. She looked angry. Now, I had seen Lexi angry before, and... it's not pretty. In fact, it's downright scary. She looked terrifying now. Her hip jutted to one side, with a hand resting on it, and the other hand resting on the back of her neck, as if to keep her calm.

"Umm," I said, not sure if I wanted to say yes, but saying no would only make her angrier.

"Did you tell Cry I liked Shawn? Because Cry told Shawn to ask me out," She said. She was angry about that? I understood how she could be upset, because she liked Cry, but she could have just told Shawn no. But why was I in the picture? I continued to look at her, as if waiting for her to make her point. She noticed me expression, and lost it.

"Fuck you, Felix!" She yelled. I was taken aback. What in the hell have I done?! "The one time I really like a guy, and I give him to you! Yet you encourage him to ask me out," Cry? Cry asked her out? Fuck, I was confused. She gave me a 'don't you fucking understand look.'

"Lexi, calm down!" I said, holding my hands up in the air. She walked toward me, and gave me a small shove. I staggered backwards a bit, before catching myself.

"No, I won't fucking calm down. I let you have Shawn because you said you liked him!" She stated. I couldn't believe she was acting this- Wait...Wait... Hold the phone. Hold the fucking phone. I...liked... Shawn?

"What? I don't like shawn!" I yelled. Her brows furrowed in confusion, but it only seemed to make her angrier.

"The fuck you don't!" She yelled. "You told me the day we arrived, that you had dibs." I remembered that. She asked me if I liked him, because she wanted dibs on him. She said him. _Him. _Realizing only now, that she never did specify a name, and I just assumed she was talking about Cry. Because to me, he was more attractive, and likable So I had said yes. But she was talking about Shawn... So... she thought? That I... had dibs... on **_SHAWN?_ **

"No! Wait, Lexi!" I said. "I don't like Shawn! That day, at the airport. I thought you were talking about Cry!" I said. She seemed to calm down.

"Cry?" She said? "You thought I was asking you if you had dibs on Cry?"

"Yes!" I said, stepping toward her. "And I do like Cry! Thats why I said yes!" I said laughing. She seemed to understand the misunderstanding, and began laughing with me as well. After we apologized, and hugged it out, I had a feeling that our growing apart phase was over, and we were as close as ever. She said something about going to accept Shawn's offer, and left to go find him. When she was gone, I sat down, and began planning out a date for Cry and I. I wanted to take him out. For a movie, picnic, dinner, anything! I couldn't wait to tell him that I was in love with him. Wait? Love? Was I in Love with Cry?

Yeah, love seemed about right.

* * *

**CRY's pov**

I knew I shouldn't have eavesdropped. But I wanted to continue the talk with Felix. About my feelings, and his. I heard yelling coming from the room, peaking through the crack in our door, I noticed Lexi, and Felix arguing.

"Lexi, calm down!" Felix said, backing away from her, his hands up.

"No, I won't fucking calm down. I let you have Shawn because you said you liked him!" She yelled at him. What? Felix liked Shawn? He... he never _expressed_ that he would ever feel anything for Shawn. Their conversations go past, light banter at best. Either way, I didn't want to hear anymore. Turning from the room, I felt tears start to swell in my eyes. I knew... I knew I wouldn't have had a chance, and I ran down the stairs.

I snatched my keys from their hook, and slammed the door behind me.

"Cry?" Shawn asked, walking out from the garage. I didn't answer. I got in the car, and I drove away. Leaving a very confused Shawn in my wake.

* * *

**Yea! early chapter. This is only going on Tumblr early. All you guys who are reading on or wattpad get this Friday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. So, I didn't upload last week, because it was christmas, and I wanted to focus on family, and friends. And a lot of you bros didn't understand that. I got a lot of anon messages telling me to write, and asking me to write, and wanting me to drop everything and post new chapters. And this in itself is hard enough for me because I am a one-shot writer, and when people demand that I do it, it makes me want to do it less. However, Christmas is over, and here is your fourth chapter friends. **

* * *

**PEWDS POV**

Cry had been gone for a few days. I wanted to go after him, and tell him how much I loved him and cared for him, but Shawn stopped me. Several times I tried to sneak past him, and go out to find him. I was worried. Was he alright, sick, cold, alone? Shawn assured me that he had family in town that he was probably staying with. I didn't know _particularly _what was wrong. I was still a little hazy on the subject. When i questioned it to Lexi, she shrugged and claimed she didn't know what had upset him. However, shawn mentioned something about he was upstairs during Lexi, and I's little episode. I had come to the conclusion a while ago that it was because Cry must have heard something he wasn't supposed to hear.

Almost two weeks went by, and we began to fall into a routine. Shawn would get calls from Cry, but Lexi, and I got nothing. Shawn would assure us that he was okay, and he would come back when he was ready. I had asked multiple times if it was my fault. If there was anything I could do, and he had answered to give Cry some space. My Cry. The beautiful man that I loved the second I set eyes on him at that airport. I had to make sure he was okay. However, I also had to give him space. He did take out only car though, and Lexi won a tournament a couple days ago, and used the prize money for a cheap used car for us all to share. She claimed that even when Cry came back, a second car would come in handy.

She and Shawn had been dating for about a week and a half now. They were still in the awkward 'honey moon' faze that made me extremely uncomfortable, and I opted to leave the room every chance I got. With Lexi busy with her tournaments, and Shawn busy with Lexi, and her tournaments, I was left utterly alone. I wandered the house most days that I didn't have any classes. Video games became something that were hard to get into, and Videos for my channel became less frequent, and heartfelt.

We were rounding about a month that Cry had left. I was laying in my room, the room I used to share with Cry, and staring up at the ceiling, my DS laying on my chest when I heard a knock at the door. Sighing, I pulling myself from the bed, and grabbed the nearest T-shirt off of my nightstand. The knocking got louder, and more agressive.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, stumbling down the stairs. When I finally reached to door, I grabbed the handle and yanked it open. Standing outside my door was a girl in her late teens. She was about 5"6 and had shoulder length chessnut/dark blonde hair. It wasn't her pressance that alarmed me, but the fact that she was the spiting image of Cry. Her hair came about two inches past her shoulders, and curled slightly upwards at the bottom. She had a rounder shaped face, and large brown eyes with red glasses. She wasn't very small in fact, she had larger hips, and a smaller rib section. She wasn't skinny at all, but she wasn't ugly either.

"Uh... hello?" was all I could manage to mutter. The girl raised her eye brows, and pushed past me a bit to look around.

"Is my brother here?" She asked. Brother? Brother?

"Cry is your brother?" It had to be Cry, she looked just like him! She nodded. I noticed that besides her dark washed skinny jeans, she also had on a Bioshock Infinate t-shirt. A gamer probably, just like her brother. I opened the door a little wider, and allowed her in. She stepped in, and took her shoes off. I immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing socks, which in Sweeded, is very taboo. She noticed me staring and shrugged.

"I have an aversion to socks." I nodded, and followed her up the stairs. She took a seat at the kitchen island, and I opened the fridge to get two sodas.

"Oh none for me. I don't drink soda." She said. I nodded, and got her a class of unsweetened tea instead. I told her the whole story. After all, she was his sister, and had the right to know. I told her that I was in love with him, and the complicated issue surrounding Lexi, Shawn, Cry, and I. She seemed to understand. Nodding along with every part of the story that I said, and when it was all said in done, she gave me advice.

"My brother, is usually hard with hearing." She said. This confused me, and she seemed to notice. "He doesn't pick up on hints very well, but seems to take the most inconvenient things out of proportion." this seemed to make sense, because I don't remember saying anything to him before he left that could have made him upset.

"I know Shawn probably told you to give him space, because right now, that is what Cry _thinks_ he wanted. But if that were so, than he would have come back already. But... he hasn't. Because even if he doesn't know it he is waiting for you to come get him. Or somebody. _Anybody." _Before I could answer, the door opened,and I heard Lexi's voice fill the house.

"Felix!" she shouted, as if I was on the other end of the world. "Come help me!" I smiled softly at the girl, and went to help Lexi, taking bags from her, and following her into the kitchen.

"Miyo?" She asked. The girl looked up from her tea and looked at Lexi. They seemed to know each other.

"Lexi! Alexia Stude!" She said happily. Lexi stood there shocked, and turned to me.

"Why is Miyo Nani sitting in our kitchen?" She asked. The girl _miyo? _snickered.

"Actually, outside of competitions, it's Shelby." she said. So her name was Shelby. And she was a competitor aswel? A gaming competitor.

"You two know each other?" I asked Lexi nodded.

"We may have had a few competitions." She ground out. Shelby smiled, "Still hurt over that Modern Warfare competition?" This seemed to upset Lexi.

"That game was rigged, and as I recall, I beat you at Call of Duty!" Lexi said. As the girls began to argue, I grabbed my jacket, and keys to the car, and slipped out of the kitchen, and began to make my way down to the door only to be met with Shawn. I gulped, and stood there.

"No." Shawn said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," I said. I have to. I pushed him out of the way, and ran out the door, and into the car. Pulling quickly out of the driveway. I drove around for about a half hour. Looking at parks, and restaurants, and malls. Finally, for the first time in over a month, I pulled out my cellphone, and called Cry.

It rang

and rang

and rang

and rang

and rang

and ra-

"Hello? It was him, and for a second, I couldn't breath.

"Hello? Felix?" He said again. I quickly recovered, and began to speak back.

"Cry!" I said! Loudly, almost too loud. "Cry! Will you meet me at the Central Park?" I asked. I had to see him. I just had to. I had to tell him. After about a minute of no reply I heard it.

"Yes."

* * *

**Cry's pov**

I miss him. I miss his voice. I miss his face, his touch, his laugh, his feel, his breath. I wanted him to stand by me, and hold my hand, and I want to hold his hand, and take him on dates, and make him laugh.

I had left a while ago. How could I face them? How could I look them all in the eye again and tell them that I was okay. That nothing was wrong because nothing ever bother me. I knew I couldn't. And if I couldn't keep up my only line of defence, how could I stay there. So I left for the one place nobody would question me. My older sisters house.

And for the next month, I helped with the baby, and the cleaning, and the cooking, and I tried not to think of Felix. I still talked to Shawn still. Over the month I became more, and more sad. Nothing interested me, and nothing satisfied me. Not even sour candy.

Finally, the day came where I got the call. I was at the mall, in a random gamestop looking for a new game to play for my channel, when my phone rang. I pulling from my pocket, and looked at the caller ID. Felix. Felix. Felix. It was Felix. MY Felix. And... he was calling me. I finally came to my senses, and answered.

"Hello?" I said, my voice shaky. There was a pause and no answer. I was worried he had called me on accident, and became more sad. He didn't really want to talk to me. He just accidentally called me was all.

"CRY!" His voice came loud, and clear, and I flinched.

He wanted me to meet him at the Park. Right. Now. Right now! I said yes, and put back any game I was looking at and ran from the store. It was cold outside. Cold for florida. A snow gust had blown in from the middle east, and it was lightly snowing in Florida. I had a coat, and a scarf wrapped around my neck, and didn't bother turning on the heater as I drove to the park.

* * *

**PEWDS **

I was a the park first. I waited, and waited, and waited until finally I saw the familier car pull into one of the parking spaces, and the door open. The man who stepped out was just as beautiful as the day I met him. I smiled a big smile, and his face looked shocked. He slowly closed the car door, and began walking to me. It was a slow walk at first, but it turned fast until we were both running for each other. I got to him first, and I grabbed in into a large hug, and pulled him against me, and into the air.

"Cry." I began to sob. "Cry, jesus it's really you." He grabbed onto my sweater, and buried his face into my shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Felix" He said. We held each other for a while before I asked.

"Cry. Why did you leave?" I asked. Cry looked up, and I noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"I heard you say you loved Shawn." he said. I was shocked. He thought I loved Shawn? I did _Not _love Shawn.

"I love you." I breathed. It was sweet and simple, and I meant every word of it. He stared at me and smiled.

"I love you to!" He said happily.

"Good." I said. "Than I can do this." I cupped my hand around his cheek, and leaned in. He closed his eyes and waited. Finally I let my lips touch his gently, and slowly he began to kiss me back. It was slow, and sweet, and long.

Finally he broke away, face flushed, and laughed.

"Come on, Felix." He said, grabbing my hand. "Lets go home."

* * *

**I wrote that while struggling with some serious after holiday writers block. I am going to continue the story into their relationship. Don't kill me if I am late updating Wednesday. I have a newyears party tuesday night that I will probably be up late for. Btw, the girl in the story, Lexi? She is based of an actual friend of mine. Here is her tumblr check her out. **

**lexipageluniverse . tumblr . com**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you guys are reading these A/N cause they are kinda important :/ **

**Okay. The first thing we are going to address today, is I apologize for the last chapter. Whilst reading through it I realized how rushed, and sloppy it was. However, instead of being a responsible author I gave it to you guys anyway! This is partly due to the reason that I didn't upload at all last week, and I wanted to give you guys** **_something. _****So from now on, I will take more pride in what I give you guys, and I apologize for that chapter. I hope this one makes up for it, and I will slow down the plot advancement from here on out. (only a bit though, still wanna keep it interesting)**

* * *

**Pewds pov **

It had gotten cold faster than I had predicted. Sure, I was used to the cold, fridged, air of Sweden, but I had gotten accustomed to life here in Florida. Soon, I felt Cry start to shiver, and my body following his lead by shivering aswel. I heard him chuckle lightly, as he felt my reaction to his reaction, and hoist himself off of the bench that we were currently snuggled up on. We were still at the park, and most of the young teenagers, and children had gotten tired of the joy of the rare snow fall, and take opted to take shelter inside nearby cafe's, and stores.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling down at me while holding out his hand for me to grab. A grin tugged at my lips, as I accepted it happily, and we walked hand in hand to the cars. I was so happy to have him, back. He had been gone for only a few weeks, but to me It was far to long. Now, walking in the silent, calming atmosphere of the snow drifting down gently around us, those lonely nights seemed so far away. Like a bad past, that I had opted to forget. Opening the car door for me, Cry leaned down, and rested his forehead against mine. Neither of us willing to leave this moment just yet.

"Meet me at my sisters?" He breathed. I nodded, and waited for him to make the first move to kiss me, but it never came. Instead me tucked the bridge of his nose into the crook of my neck, and let out a long, warm breath before pulling away, and shutting my door. I sat there, recovering from his anti-climatic moment, and watched as he lowered himself into his small, blue, volkswagen. Only when he had started the car, and begun to pull out of the Central Parks car lot, did I finally turn my car on aswel, and begin to follow him.

It was a short drive, and part of me wondered why Cry had even bothered to drive to the park. Especially when his sisters house, was only three or four blocks from where I had been previously waiting for him. Yet, after no more than about two minutes he pulled into a wide, paved driveway, leaving the right half for me to park my car aswel. I quickly turned off the engine, and hoisted myself out of the low car, that Lexi had picked and had to jog slightly to catch up with Cry.

"Where_ did _you get that car?" He asked, walking up the steps of the large white house. I chuckled, and out my set of keys into my jacket pocket.

"Lexi bought it when you made off with the car last month." I said. Cry's only reaction was,

"Oh, sorry about that." He said. I grabbed his hand quickly, and gave it a small squeeze, letting him know that all was well, and forgiven. He flashed me a genuine smile, that could be seen in his bright green eyes, and squeezed once back before dropping my hand. Before I could even begin to question this action, Cry had entered the house, and ushered me inside.

The interior was very similar to our house. Walking in, you are met with two sets of stairs. One leading upwards to an upper level housing area, and one leading to a well furnished basement. Cry, turned to me.

"My rooms in the basement. I'm going to grab some stuff, you wait here." I nodded curtly, and leaned in for a kiss before he left. I was once again met with a simple, yet loving kiss on the cheek. Part of me was upset that it wasn't a full on kiss, and part of me couldn't stop blushing like a teenager whenever he did it. By the time I had snapped out of my indecisive trance, Cry was already down the stairs to his basement, and packing.

"Are you Felix?" A voice asked. I glanced over my shoulder, and looked up at the stairs to see a tall thin girl. Like Shelby, and Cry, she had chestnut/dirty blonde hair, except hers was long, and reached her mid back, and fell in lose curls over her shoulders. She had a straight, pointed nose, and large, brown eyes like her younger sister.

"Yes." I said, walking up a few of the steps, and offering my hand. "Felix Kjeilberg." I said. The girl, who looked to be around her late twenty's smiled, and shook my hand.

"You are Cry's friend correct?" She asked. I hesitated. Was I cry's friend, or was I something more? I knew that I loved Cry. I had admitted that to myself long ago, but Cry's feelings were currently unknown to me. No matter how many hints he could drop, I would probably never pick up on them. The girl, Cry's sister, seemed to notice my hesitation, and laughed lightly.

"Well, you're Cry's something." She asked. I laughed along with her. She told me her name was Annie, and we began small talk about my youtube channel, and in the midst of talking a small, high pitched cry interrupted us.

"Oh." Said Annie glancing over her shoulder. "Thats Ellie." Ellie? curiosity fulled, I followed Annie up the stairs, and through a small hall way, and into a moderate sized nursery. Toys, bouncers, diapers, and mats with numbers, and letters decorated on them lay askew acrossed the bright yellow room, and Annie made her way to a large crib in the corner. Bending down momentarily, only to come back up with a small person. A baby.

Annie began soothing the child, making low baby noises, and bouncing her up and down on her hip in attempt to please her. Eventually, the girl noticed her mother, and quieted down, and began cooing back at her, every now and then releasing bubbly fits of laughter.

"This is Ellie!" Annie said. Annie said, walking over to me, and placing the baby in my shocked arms. The child, Ellie, was unfazed my the transition, and began laughing and pulling at my hair, and glasses. Annie laughed, and I lightly batted her tiny hands away.

"Cry's Niece?" I asked. Annie nodded with a smile, and began folding tiny baby clothes, and placing them in the drawers of a small clothing chest in the corner. I had never known Cry had a niece. He had never brought her up. I pictured Cry, taking care, and playing with the tiny Ellie for the past month, and a half. It brought a smile to my face, and i couldn't stop the images that flickered past my brain of Cry, and My own child in the future. I quickly shoved those thoughts from my mind, and set the baby down on the mat. Rattling a toy in front of her face when she began to fuss.

I quickly brought up another subject. One I had been curious about all day.

"So how old is Shelby? She doesn't seem to live with anybody." I said. Annie stopped folding clothes momentarily, and glanced sideways at me.

"You've met Shelby?" She asked, somewhat surprised. I nodded, wondering why she seemed so surprised. "My younger sister is seventeen." She doesn't live with our parents anymore, always been sort of a free willed person." Annie said, continuing to fold clothes.

"Hoping from one place to the next. She never likes to be tied down. But she has always believed in doing what you love. And if you don't love it, don't do it." Annie said. "That's always bee her moto." She had finished folding the clothes, and put the now empty laundry basket down on the floor, and started opening packages of diapers, and placing them on a tiny oak changing table.

"But, she is back in town now?" I asked. Annie smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, for now. She started professionally competing in video games, and it has kept her mostly grounded in Florida." Annie didn't seem to have much more to say on the subject, and before I could turn the subject a different way, Cry entered the nursery, with two large duffle bags in tow.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and bid Annie goodbye.

"Bye, Felix. It was nice meeting you!"

Before Cry could get into his car, I grabbed his hand.

"No, leave that car here for now. I want to take you on a date." I said. Cry looked at our hands for a moment, and glanced up at me, somewhat shocked.

"A date?" He asked. I smiled, and nodded before opening the passanger side of of my car door, and let him in. Taking his bags from him, and placing them in the trunk. Slamming the trunk lid down, I couldn't help a small giggle that escaped me. I was so excited, because I would be spending a whole day with Cry.

* * *

**Cry's pov **

This... this was nice. We had chosen an italian place, just outside of one of the biggest malls in Florida. It was a bit of a drive to get here, but Felix assured me multiple times that it was going to be worth it. And so far, it was. The restaurant was nice, decorated in soft pastel colors, and the noise level never rose above a dull mummer from nearby tables.

"What are you feeling like eating?" Felix asked, snapping me out of my daydream. This was all I could want. Here was Felix, sitting across. from me, looking so cute, and so perfect.

"Hmmm." I said, picking up my menu, and glancing across the different choice of pastas, and pizzas, all expensive, yet all high quality in taste, and look.

"Au Gud." I heard Pewds say. Glancing up, I eyed him curiously.

"What is that? How much does that cost?" I asked puzzled, looking for the entree titled, Au Gud. Felix chuckled, and shook his head.

"No. Au Gud, is swedish for My god! As in, my god! Marzia's here!" He said with a smile. What? Marzia? Marzia, as in Felix's ex girlfriend, Marzia? I felt my brows furrow, and my hands clench the white table cloth, as I followed Felix's line of vision to the tall burnet, italian girl, who Felix was now waving over.

"Felix!" Marzia, said walking up to us. She looked the same as ever, small, thin, with long brown hair, and large brown eyes. Her Italian accent heavy, as she greeted her ex. Felix stood from the table to meet her with a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Followed close behind her was a man in his mid to late twenties.

"How have you been!" Felix asked, "It's been so long!" Marzia, and chatted about various things, and Pewds questioned Marzias presence in Florida. She claimed she was here for a youtuber conference that she was invited for a while ago, and had decided to stay for a bit in Florida, due to bad weather conditions back home.

"Oh, by the way, this is Austin!" She said. Felix's eyes flicked over to the man, as if just noticing that he was there. He had a amateuristic build, with short cut blonde hair, and glasses!

"Hey!" Said Felix, leaning over to shake his hand. "Felix." He said, introducing himself. The man smiled politely, and they began talking about things that I was never interested in such as, sports, and random TV shows.

"So Felix, what brings you here?" Marzia finally asked. Felix smiled, and moved a bit to sling a long arm over my shoulder, and tug me close against him.

"I'm here on a date, This is Cry!" Felix said introducing me. I blushed lightly, because he looked so proud, and so happy. Marzia smiled big, and stood up, grabbing my hand from the table and shaking it happily.

"Wow! It is so good to meet you" She exclaimed. I smiled, and thanked her. This girl, wasn't really bad after all. In fact, she was a total sweet heart.

The rest of the evening carried on, and Austin, and Marzia ended up eating dinner with us. Whilst Felix, and Austin began talking about subjects unknown to me, I engaged in an actually, very pleasant conversation with Marzia. She ended up telling me stories of the weird things that Felix would do when the were together, and I ended up telling her the story, or how Felix was listened in on me in the shower, and I ended up giving him a concussion. After laughes were shared, and goodbyes bidded, Felix went to pay the check only to find out that Marzia, and Austin had covered our meals on their way out. Impressed, and liking Pewds ex girlfriend, we exited the restaurant.

"Well." I began looking around at the mall. It was only about seven o'clock, and the mall was bustling with life. "Should we go home?" I asked. Felix looked at me in shock, and said,

"You didn't honestly believe that I drug you here only for italian food right?". He read my confused expression, and pointed behind me. "We, my love, are here for _that." _Following his finger, I glanced behind me, in terror at the large, indoor amusment part behind me.

* * *

**Pewds pov**

I knew that Cry was afraid of heights. It was just a quirky fact that I happened to know about him. But I didn't think he with cling to me that tightly on any of the amusement rides. However, almost halfway through the ride, his grip loosened, and his screams of terror, began to evolve into bubbly laughs, and whoops of happiness. When the ride came to a stop, he was dizzy, and laughing, and wanting to go again. However, his body betrayed his words, as he suddenly stood still, face shocked, and ran to the nearest trash can, throwing up.

I made a face at the whole ordeal. Vomit is a gross thing! despite this, I walked over to hm, patting his back, and rubbing his forearms.

"Ugh." He moaned after a while, "All that good food that Marzia paid for." He said. looking somewhat longingly into the trash can. I laughed and led him away from the garbage bin. Flashing an apologetic smile at the cleaning boy who was looking in despair at the now soiled trashcan.

After a few more games, and rides that I was positive Cry could tolerate, It was getting dark. Rounding nine o clock. We had to do at least one more thing! I looked around for something, and spotted a cute coffee shop tucked away into the nook of the park.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing his hang hauling him into the shop. Once I had seated us at a table, I kept a firm hold of his hand. Not letting him pull away like he had been doing most of the day. I felt him softly tug on his hand a couple times, and once I had lifted it, and placed a soft kiss on his finger tips.

"Felix!" he explained, blushing, and quickly pulling his hand from me. "N-not in public!" She stuttered. My brows furrowed.

"Who cares what they think!" I said. Cry hid his face from me further, and tucked a lose strand of hair from his face, to his ear.

"I just don't wanna cause a scene." Before I could answer, a young mans man walked over to our table carrying a microphone.

"Good afternoon gentle man! Would either of you like to be out first Karaoke contestant today?" Cry shook his head, and looked away, but I grabbed the mike from the man, and began walking to the small stage, that neither of us had noticed that they had been setting up.

"Felix!" I heard cry say, as I walked to the stage. Once I was up a man came up to me, asking for my song selection. I pondered my choice for a moment before whispering one in his ear. He smiled, nodded, and walked away.

The intro began to play, and I talking into the mic.

"This is for my boyfriend." I saw Cry blush an impossible shade of red, and look away. "Who needs to learn that, sometimes, like is to short, to care.

"We're going to a party!" I began.

"A birthday party! Happy birthday, Darling!" I sang, making sure to look at cry the entire time.

"We love you very, very, very, very, very, very, very much."

"We must talk in every telephone

Get eaten off the web

We must rip out all the epilogues in the books that we have read

And in the face of every criminal

Strapped firmly to a chair

We must stare, we must stare, we must stare

We must take all of the medicines too expensive now to sell

Set fire to the preacher who is promising us hell

And in the ear of every anarchist that sleeps but doesn't dream

We must sing, we must sing, we must sing

It'll go like this:

While my mother waters plants

My father loads his guns

He says death will give us back to God

Just like this setting sun is returned to this lonesome ocean

And then they splashed into the deep blue sea

It was a wonderful splash

We must blend into the choir

Sing as static with the whole

We must memorize nine numbers and deny we have a soul

And in this endless race for property and privilege to be won

We must run, we must run, we must run

We must hang up in the belfry

Where the bats and moonlight laugh

We must stare into a crystal ball and only see the past

And in the caverns of tomorrow

With just our flashlights and our love

We must plunge, we must plunge, we must plunge

And then we'll get down there, way down to the very bottom of everything

And then we'll see it, oh we'll see it, we'll see it, we'll see it

Oh my morning's coming back

The whole world's waking up

All the city buses swimming past

I'm happy just because

I found out I am really no one"

By the time the song was over, I had gotten up off of my stole, and walked around the people in the cafe, who had begun to sing, and clap along. When I made my way over to Cry I smiled lightly, and kissed him on the nose softly. Earning a few whoops from some people at nearby tables.

"That was amazing Felix!" Cry had said when I made my way back to him. He hugged me tightly, and nobody in the cafe blinked an eye, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged back.

Making our way out of the cafe, It was completely dark, and I felt Cry's thin, long fingers woven with mine tightly, and firmly.

"Felix?" He asked. I glanced over, only his silhouette could be seen against the dim glow of the shutting down gaming areas, and rides.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You called me you boyfriend in there." He said. It wasn't a question, or an accusation. Merely a statement, pure and innocent. I laughed, and let go of his hand, scratching the back of my head.

I felt Cry step closer to me, in the dark and nearly abandoned park. He leaned closer and grabbed my hand once again.

"You never asked." He said slyly, my eyes fluttered closed, as I relished in the feel of his warm breath on my face. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Cry, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked quietly, pulling Cry closer, and grabbing reaching for his other hand, but not finding it. Only then I felt a soft pair of hands grab my face, and two stray thumbs trace the shape of my cheek bones before pulling me down into a small kiss.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said.

Yes. Yes it was.

* * *

**THIS TOOK HOURS! HOURS! I wanted to make sure it was good okay? I WANTED TO MAKE UP FOR MY FAILURE! Anyway, it's wednesday. **

**Please review my story. **

**Because I got no reviews. sadface. **

**See you guys friday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cry's pov**

It was a month later, at least I was pretty positive that it was. Time seemed warped with him. Like it didn't quite exist. I was pretty sure that Felix, and I were used to each other by now. As the month went on, we soon fell back into our old routine of late night video games, and talking. However, there may or may not me a litte more kissing envolved.

We had both agreed that we wanted to be closer. So we had opted to trade out our two smaller double twin beds for a large queen sized one.

"Thats Shawn." Felix yelled over his shoulder. Shawn grunted to his friend as he strained to fit the large queen sized bed frame through the too small door. Shawn grunted in response to his friend, and shot him a very unamused glare. Lexi, and Shawn had been dating a little more than two months, and they were closer than ever. As appreciation for his work, Felix, and I put some money together, and bought them two seats to a large tennis tournament that was taking place in Florida this year. Shawn was ecstatic. Thanking Felix, and I happily, and running off to drag Lexi to a sports tournament. One of which, she openly stated she did not wish to go to, but trudged after Shawn anyway out of duty. I bid her spirit strong, whilst watching two people hit a bal back and forth for the next six hours, and made my way back to Felix. As I entered the room I watched as Felix stood from his task of pushing our two dressers together, so they stood side, by side, and observed his work. It looked nice. More like a room that a couple would appreciate rather than two roommates.

I walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his torso, and my chin on his shoulder. I heard him hum in response, and lean his head back into the crook of my neck, and wrap his arms around his torso, his hands resting on mine.

"Do you like it?" he asked, turning around in my arms, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course." I said smiling. Pewds smiled, and a thought seemed to cross his mind. He smiled a large, and happy smile before asking.

"Do you wanna come to my classes with me?" he said. I was somewhat shocked. Sure, I knew that Pewds came to america for a reason, and that was so he could learn American style of gaming, but I had never really been to any of his classes, nor had he really explained them to me. I was curious about what he learned, and said, and behaved. I took little time thinking it over, and nodded.

"Of course!"

* * *

**Felix pov**

It was a somewhat tedious walk to the college, yet I only went twice a week so I never thought it to complain. But Cry did. He wanted to take the car to the college, but the weather in Florida, had turned from it's odd snowy, cold weather, and back to it's tropical paradise.

"You'll survive." I said, grabbing is had in the upswing of my walking movements. Cry tensed, but immediately relaxed, as he squeezed my hand reassuringly, the college came into view. Not much had changed since the last time I had been here. Which, wasn't that long ago. But it still felt different. Odd. Maybe it was the change in weather, the sunlight, or the warm colors that the walls of the art design college emanated. But something told me that it was none of these things. That instead, it was the weight of Cry's hand in mine, and the soft sounds of his breathing next to mine.

It was around 1:45, and Cry and I had time to spare before our class began in 15 minutes. Most of the students had decided to just sit in their classrooms, and wait for their teacher, and others lingered in the lounge waiting for the clock to strike two. I pulled cry into a small abandon hallway, and wrapped my arms around his waist, locking them so he wouldn't leave.

"Felix!" he said, looking up and down the empty hallway. "We are in public!" I chucked and glanced up and around.

"I don't see anybody." I said sarcastically. He glared up and me, and than at the foor, but no longer making an effort to escape my arm trap. I place my hand under his chin, and brought his face up to mine. His large green eye, wide with shock, and his hair slightly disheveled.

"Are you really going to kiss me here?" He asked quietly, barely opening his mouth. I smirked, tracing his cheek bone with my index finger.

"I'm thinking about it." I muttered. I saw the corners of Cry's lip twitch into a smirk, and he closed his eyes. I smirked aswel, and leaned down to meet him, but a voice stopped me.

"Excuse me! Um, are you pewdiepie?" I leaned up from Cry, and my shock took place just so my grip of Cry loosened, and he broke my hold, only to then grab my hand, and somewhat hide behind me.

"Uh! yes," This was not the first time that I had been recognized in Florida. It had become more of a weekly occurrence. I held out my other hand, the one the Cry wasn't latched onto. "But you can call me Felix!" I said with a smiled.

The mans faced looked relieved, and happy that it was actually me. He seemed so unsure when he asked if I was pewdiepie. He shook my hand politely.

"Are you a bro?" I asked. He seemed confused at what I said, but then quickly recovered.

"Ah, no. But my kids are! I am actually here on behalf of my employer." He said, reaching into his side bag, and pulling out some sort of card. "We are hoping, that you would like to come in for an interview. You will be paid of course." He said, handing me a silver card, with nothing but a number written on it. No name, or other source of affiliation. An interview? Why not.

"Sure!" I replied, pocketing the card. "I'd love too!" The man smiled, and shook my hand once more, his gaze flickering to Cry for a brief moment, and back to me.

"You will be contacted for dates, and times!" He said, straightening out his bag, and walking away.

"That was weird." I heard Cry say, and I nodded, as I watched the man turn the corner, and leave the building.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. That was weird. But right now, that wasn't the important thing. I quickly turned to cry, and recaptured him in my grasp.

"Now where were we?" I asked. Cry chuckled, and laced his arms around my neck.

"We are in public." He said teasingly. I laughed, and leaned forward.

"Don't worry about it Cry." I said, and captured his lips with mine, smiling as he responded just as eagerly.

"Get a fucking room faggots."_ holy. FUCK. Every time! _My mind screamed. I angrily turned toward the voice. A large burly looking college boy stood in front of us.

"You got a fucking problem!" I asked, stepping in front of Cry, and facing the man.

"Only being denied my basic rights!" He said stepping closet to me. His basic rights? What the fuck. I felt myself get angrier than I had ever been.

"Why don't you walk the fuck away!" I yelled. Instead of walking away, he instead took his knee and shoved it quite uncharacteristically into my stomach. I groaned, and quickly fell to the floor. Mother, fucking cheep shot.

"Felix!" I heard Cry say. I groaned, and tried to look up, only to be met with a wave of nausea, and I stumbled back down. I heard yells. Both from the man, and Cry, and a few punches were thrown, and then silence.

I began to worry, until I felt Cry's gentle arms wrap around my shoulders, and his calming voice in my ear.

"Cry..." I muttered. I heard him shush me gently, as he helped me up, and began to walk. "Let's just go home." I said. I felt him nod, and help me out of the building.

* * *

**Cry's pov (short) **

I never wanted to let Felix know how upset I was over the whole homophobic incident. I knew it was stupid to listen to what those kind of people had to say about us, but it was still something that always uspet me. After all, Felix was the one who got kneed in the stomach. I watched out of the corner of my eye, as I pulled out my phone to call a cab home. He seemed in pain, but who wouldn't be. Tears kept pricking at my eyes, and whenever one would escape my barrier I flicked it away quickly. How could I show Felix a part of me that was so weak?

When we got home, Felix turned to me, and his eyes widened in shock. I knew why, and I found feel a few stray tears streak down my face.

"Cry?" he asked, moving closer to me. I flinched away, and a hurt expression crossed his face.

"I- i'm sorry felix." i said. "I just need some space." Felix looked at me for a moment longer, and nodded. He stood up, kissed my forehead, and walked up the stairs to our room. Once I heard the click of the door shut, I finally let myself cry.

* * *

**Felix pov **

It was dark outside, and i didn't bother trying to turn on the light. I let myself flop down onto the large queen sized bed, and laid there. Letting the moonlight streaming into the window, illuminate my teary eyes. How could I have done that to Cry?

I felt myself begin to sob, as I thought about what Cry must have been through. Cry had always know he was gay. Ever since he was a pre teen, and he had grown up with all this... this hate. I had only come to the realization recently, and I was an adult now. I knew who I was, and I could defend it. But Cry must have been doing this he was young. And I could see it in his eyes. Ever slur, and faggot muttered as we passed people built a stone, and that stone built a wall, and that wall got taller. I could see it in his eyes, slowly taking over his life, as he denied ever being hurt by it, and what good was I? I couldn't fight off some asshole for him, I couldn't protect him, hell I couldn't even protect myself.

I laid there for a while more. Listening to myself as the sobs got louder, and more frequent. Soon, I heard the door open quietly, and footsteps approach the bed. Nothing happened for a moment or so, and then I felt a shift in the weight the bed, and Cry's long arms wrap about my torso, and his face burry itself into the back on my neck.

"I love you." I heard. Cry's voice was soft, but firm. I smiled through the tears, and replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Still felix. **

I woke up in the morning, my head throbbing, and my throat dry, and burning. I groaned as I sat up, and looked around at the cold, empty room, and down at the cold, empty bed. I pressed the heel of my hand into my temple, and groaned. Pulling myself to the bathroom door, I grabbed a change of clothes, and walked in. I sighed at the warmth of the bathroom compared to the cold of the bedroom, and grabbed my toothbrush off the shelf, and began to scrub my teeth.

"Holy fucking shit Felix get out!" i turned around to see Cry, who had turned off a shower that I never noticed, and stepped out. He was looking for a towel desperately and noticed that it was on the sink behind me. I blushed a deep red, and tried to bring myself to cover my eyes, but it wasn't really possible when your boyfriend is naked in front of you.

"FELIX!" He yelled. I snapped out of my odd state, and handed him the towel.

"Sorry, babe! I'm sorry I didn't see you!" I yelled, backing toward the door, and fumbling for the handle.

"Just go!" Cry said, wrapping the towel around his waist. Once I was out I groaned again, and sat down on the bed. Waiting for my boyfriend to get done, so I could appologize profusely.

* * *

**Cry's pov**

As I pulled on my underwear, and jeans I couldn't stop the blush that continued to grow on my face. I mean sure, we slept in the same bed, but that didn't mean I was ready for anything like _that_. The entire ordeal got my thinking about how doing _that _kind of stuff was somewhat inevitable when you are in a commited relationship with somebody. Maybe it was time for Felix, and I too talk about it.

When i was finally presentable, I walked out of the bathroom, and was met with the sight of Felix, sitting on the bed waiting for me. My blush returned, as I stood there watching him.

"Cry, I'm sorry." He said standing up. I smiled to him in return, and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Felix. We will get there. Eventually, but right now, if the door is closed the bathroom is occupied," Felix laughed at that, and wrapped his arms around me, drawing me into a tight hug.

"You know," he began. "You have quite the hot bod." I blushed loudly, and buried my face deep into his shirt.

"Felix..." I warned. He laughed an apologized, lifting my face with both hands before placing a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, He smiled, and kissed me once more.

_Ring ring_

_ring ring_

_ring rin-_

_"_Hello?" Felix said answering his phone. His brows scrunched together for a moment, before his eyes went wide. He said yes a few times.

"Next week?" He said into the phone.

"Okay thank you." He said hanging up. He slowly dropped his phone, and his eyes went wider, as he turned to me.

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked getting worried. He shook his head.

"Do you remember the man who wanted me to interview yesterday?" I nodded my head.

"He was a scout for Oprah. She wants me on her show."

* * *

**So I wrote this yesterday. And I was almost done! I was in the editing process, and my computer deleted it all! I tried to rewrite it but I was so upset that I couldn't write. So I forced myself to rewrite the entire chapter today, and sorry it's a day late, here ya go. **

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is dedicated to lurifaks00. I'll make you a deal okay? You keep on living, and I'll keep on writing. **

* * *

"As Celebrates!" Lexi said, grunting as she pushed the large matres out of the room. "It would be indecent to have you both sleep in the same bed." How the hell! I thought pushing Felix out of the way and stalking down the hall, following Lexi, as she inched the matres closer, and closer to her room.

"You can't just make decisions about Felix, and I's relationship!" I said waving my arms, turning to Shawn fro help. He shrugged his shoulders, and ignored the whole scene.

"I can." Lexi said. "Felix is my best friend! I know whats good for him." After we told Shawn, and Lexi the news, Lexi made up her mind that since my boyfriend was now a huge youtube star, we had to be more decent and sleep in separate room! Separate. Rooms! Now, it wasn't as though I was upset because Pewds and I were doing... Ummm inappropriate things, but I had grown used to the idea that It wasn't my bed. It was now, OUR bed. I looked to Felix for help. At the same time, Lexi shot him a glare, and he backed down, shrinking into the corner of our room, pretending to play with an object on the desk.

Our plane for los angeles was leaving tomorrow, and Felix and I agreed that we we would take this time as a newly established couple. Well, we weren't THAT newly established, but I believe that we were still trying to find our footing in the strange relationship.

I mean, it took both of us a while before we figured out that, if we wanted a kiss from each other, than we would have to initiate it. Both of us being the man, we weren't sure which one of us was supposed to make the first move. Though usually it was Felix who would initiate it between us.

I was hopping for a long, warm, cuddly night with my boyfriend before we had to get up again in the morning. However, that seemed to not be the case when Felix's best friend decided to take on the persona of a saint, and diverge us into different bedrooms. Once I had realized that I couldn't put my foot down on this one, I stalked into my newly furnished room. Lacking two things.

A bed.

And my boyfriend.

* * *

**Felix pov**

"I can't believe that you weren't with me on that one." Cry mumbled, lowering himself into the car. It was about four a.m, and we were making our way to the airport. If his night was anything like mine, cold, and lonely, than I could understand his harsh undertone.

"Did you see the look she shot me?" I exclaimed, putting the car into drive, and pulling out of our park way, and into the empty street. Heading west to the airport.

"She doesn't own you Felix." Cry snapped. I help my tongue. I knew Cry was testy due to his sleeping schedule last night, and so was I. I hummed a low tone under my breath, and focused on the road. Soon, the brightening sky opened up, and rain began to fall in heavy patches.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed! "It was perfectly clear five minutes ago!" I said, putting the car into 3rd gear. I heard Cry chuckle.

"Welcome to Florida."

The airport was vacant, and quite when we arrived. Cry dragged himself to the nearest bench, and passed out. Out flight wasn't for another half an hour. I placed my luggage near his, and went to get our tickets verified.

The ticket master was a young girl in her early twenties with long red hair.

"Hi." I said sliding the tickets over to her. I watched her make eye contact and regretted it as soon as I did. I knew that look. That was the flirt look.

"Hi, there!" She said smiling, and examined my tickets, and stamping them with a small black seal that she had handy. "Los angeles huh?" She said.

I nodded. Yuuppp. Los angeles.

"with your brother?" She asked nodding toward Cry, who was face down on the bench. His breaths coming in steady pants, as he dreamed. His brown hair falling in front of his closed eyes.

My boyfriend." I corrected, turning back to her. She watched me for a second before breaking out into a smile.

"That. Is. Adorable." She said. I smiled right back at her.

"Thanks! He is adorable." She looked over my should at Cry, who was shifting positions on his hard bench.

"He looks pretty beat." She said, a flash of uncertainty in her eyes. I nodded.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I mumbled. I saw her smile stretch, as she glanced at me. I blushed, and looked away.

"Not like that!" I said. She laughed, and waved away my comment before turning back to the computer. Glancing around her before turning back to me.

"Look at that!" She said loudly. I jumped in surprise as she tore up Cry, and I's economy tickets. "Economy class is full!" She said. She sighed, and apologized for the inconvenience. I looked around me.

Full?

Full?

Nobody was here.

"I suppose I will have to bump you up to Upper class!" She said, stamping two new fresh tickets, and handing them to me. I gapped in surprise at her, and took the tickets. She winked, and turned around. Leaving me standing at the counter while she disappeared into the back room.

Two hours later, Cry lifted the armrest seperating our two seats, and curled into my side. My arm lifted to allow him to snuggle in deeper, and down back around his shoulders. It was harder for me to fall asleep, with so many questions in my mind. So many worries, and doubts. But eventually, like any human being, my eye lids drooped, and my head fell slack, and I joined Cry in blissful sleep.

* * *

**Cry pov**

I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was sexual tention, or lack of sleep, or stress from the entirety of this trip. But, I knew that Felix would get on my nerves no matter what he did. Sneeze, cough, whistle, complain. I also knew, for some reason, that I would get on his vise versa. It was a deadly process in which we found ourselves caught in yet, under my annoyed demeanor, all I really wanted to do was snuggle up in bed with Felix. To catch up, and to talk about stupid unimportant things like we did not two weeks ago. However, Felix was constantly on the run, needing to do this, and that, and act like this, and behave like that. It was like Lexi had gotten into his head. I began to feel as though, to Felix, His and my relationship was second best to this opportunity that he had been given by Oprah.

When we got into our hotel room, _finally, _I swung the door open only to notice that there was two, _two _beds sitting in the room. I turned to Felix, expecting him to be just as questioning as I was about the status of our room, but he wasn't. He glanced around the room as though it was the norm. As though this was how he booked the room. He picked up mine, and his bag and walked to one of the the beds. Placing mine on the one to his right, and his on the one to his left. Before he had finished unpacking I was fuming with anger.

"Hey! Pewds!" I said. He turned from his packing, and faced me. He smiled lightly, and put the shirt that he had in his hands into his dresser drawer.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked. I scuffed.

"Don't babe me." I muttered.

"Whats this!" I said jesturing to the situations of the room. He glanced around concerned, and bit his lip.

"Whats... what?" He said, worried he was going to say the wrong thing. He did.

"WHY ARE THERE TWO SEPARATE BEDS, ASSHOLE!" I yelled. He seemed to notice what I was talking about, and nodded.

"I thought it would be better for us since the interview may become really stressful." He said simply, like it was no big deal, and moved back to his packing. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you really think sleeping with me will add on to your stress." I had expected Felix, to turn around, rub my forearms, and hug me, letting me know that I was crazy, and that he made a mistake. Maybe he would walk out the door, and tell the check counter women that she made a mistake, and he really wanted a room with one bed, not two.

But.

He just stood there. His back to me, not even turning and facing me. I felt tears come to my eyes, and i was somewhat graceful that Felix wouldn't look at me. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, and sniffled a bit before turning away. I think Felix heard the sniffle, because he whipped around, his eyes wide.

"Cry?" I sniffled louder. The tears flowing to fast to stop, and I turned away from him.

"Y-your an asshole." I said before walking out of the room, and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**This isn't as long as I wanted this to be guys, but I wanted to give you something! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. We have the baby simulator project for home ec, and every time I try and sit down to write the damn thing goes off, and cries. I will update saturday, and then get back on schedule monday. **

**review? Maybe... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Two words. I'm sorry. **

* * *

**Cry pov **

So maybe the bar wasn't the best option. Maybe I should have just admitted to myself, that I was acting like a child, and go back to the hotel room. Apologize to Felix for yelling, and suggest that we just push the beds together. Like anybody who was in a relationship, I wanted Felix to come after me. Besides what I said I wanted, my body said something completely different. Flinching when he had come near me, and yelling when he had tried to calm me down. My heart wanted to reach out to him. To tell him that I was the one who should be sorry. I mean, maybe it was stressful for Felix right now. He must have so much to deal with, and all I had thought about for the past two days was myself without taking Felix into consideration for this whole ordeal. Perhaps it was jealousy. Jealousy that my youtube channel was basically the exact same thing as Felix's and he still had hordes of fans waiting at his beck and call. _That wasn't it. _I decided to myself. I mean, I do what I do regardless of subscriber counts.

Anyhow, the bar was dark. Darker than I would care to be at during one in the morning. Few larger, more rough looking men lingered in and out of the doorway. It was certainly not the most high end place in California. I tipped my whiskey from left to right. Than right to left, than right again before draining the glass, and pushing it toward the bartender. My actions requesting another.

The stout man that ran the bar at night shook his head, yet grabbed my glass and filled it up. More alcohle. Did I really need it? When I had decided that yes, I did. I downed the glass, and beckoned to the bartender for another.

"I think you've had enough pal." The guy said. I nodded, laying my head down on the table and rested.

"Your right." I hiccuped. "I have had enough of this. Why does Felix have to be so distant!?" The man looked at me awkwardly, and began washing a variety size of cups, and glasses.

"I, uh. I meant the drinking, I think you have had enough to drink." I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no I can still feel it. It's not enough." The man nodded, and looked toward the upper left corner of the bar. Sending a kurt nod toward a man sitting at an empty table who looked to be the opitimy of black. Black jeans fit around his legs, and were cut to size to accommodate lage black boots that consumed themselves within his feet. I couldn't tell if his shirt was black aswel, but a large black jacket hung off his shoulders. A jacket so large, that it covered most of his upper body.

The man seemed to nod a brief understanding of the message, and hoisted himself up from his chair. Each step he took toward me shaking the ground and sending a vibration of fear through me. I took it as my cue to go, and put down a fifty dollar bill before grabbing my jacket and walking out.

And by walking out, I mean I danced awkwardly until I finally got myself through the door, and into the cold, dark streets of LA. I wrapped my arms around myself, and watched my breath form in front of my face in a tiny cloud of vapor.

The way home was... West... No, East. I spun in a circle, trying to figure out where East even was. It was nowhere, I had decided. East didn't exist. Once I was sure that East wasn't a place anymore I decided to walk toward the closest gas station. Once I had arrived, I knocked once. Twice. Then pulled on the door before decided that at two a.m, normal people would want to be asleep.

"Shit." I said out loud. Now, with no heat, light, or directions, I decided that it was time to call Felix. Stumbling into a quieter ally, I pulled out my cellphone, and scrolled through the contacts. Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix.

"Hey!" I heard a gruff voice say.

"Hey yourself." I muttered back without looking up from the phone, and continued to look for Felix's number. Once I had finally found it, I laughed, and pressed call.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The voice said again, and the phone was slapped out of my hands and hit the dark pavement with a satisfying thunk.

"Hey, Asshole!" I yelled. My very thought out insult was quickly disregarded with a fist, homing its way into my lower stomach." With the breath throughly knocked out of my lungs, I felt my knees collapse, and my hands come over my torso to protect it from further damage.

"Did you get his wallet?" I heard a third voice say. It was young, and nervous. It sounded like the voice than may belong to a small, man who bounced on the balls of his feet a lot.

"Wait a fucking minute, and keep watch!" Said the deep gruff voice. Even when I thought it was over, I saw out of the glimpse of my fading vision the man's knee coming at my face. It lodged harshly with my nose, and my head snapped back into the brick wall behind me. He dropped to his knees, and patted me down for my wallet, finding it tucked away neatly in my coat pocket. He opened it up, and took the money out that was folded behind a picture of Felix and I kissing at the beach. He scuffed.

"Fucking faggot." He said, kicking me in the ribbs. I heard him shout a confirmation to the other man, and they took off. I groaned, rolling over, I reached for my iphone. It still had the call screen for Felix.

"Felix!" I yelled. Groaning as the action made my ribs hurt. Hopefully, he was listening.

Hopefully, he would come.

* * *

It's not dark anymore. More like a faint gray that was slowly growing brighter. It grew brighter until I could make out shapes, and noises, and textures. A ceiling fan spun in circles above me, and bright lights drew me in closer from my sleep.

I recognized it as my hotel room. Glancing to my side, Felix laid asleep. His head resting on the side of the bed, and his arms folded under head.

"Felix." I said. Shaking his shoulders gently. He groaned, and lifted his head up tiredly.

"Cry?" He mumbled, his eyes snapping open as he looked at me. "Cry! Oh my god!" He jumped from his position on the floor, and hovered over me, feeling my forehead, and checking my head for bleeding.

"Felix. Stop." I mumbled to him, swatting his had away weekly. He nodded, and sat next to me. Leaning in a kissing my cheek lightly. I smiled.

"How did you find me?" I asked. Felix's eyes grew darker, and he pointed to my broken phone laying on the nightstand.

"I was out the door when I heard 'did you get the wallet?" he said. I glanced away. "Luckily, I could track your phone before the battery died."

I looked up at him. Thankful that my last words to him weren't what I said last night. "I love you." I mumbled. His eyes shone, and he smiled down at me. Leaning down to kiss my lips gently, and pulling back up.

"I love you too, babe. Are you hungry?" He asked not waiting for my reply, before getting off the bed and heading over to the room service menu.

"Actually," I began. "There is something that i want more than food right now." I said. Felix looked back at me, and I sat up sheepishly.

"I would love a warm shower." Felix seemed to understand, and nod. Setting the menu down, and walking back over to the bed.

"Do, uh." He began. "Do you need help?" I nodded sheepishly, and he wrapped his arms under my thighs, and around my shoulders, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

"So, uh. How do you want to do this?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with me. I looked down at my outfit, which was an intricate design, consisting of skinny jeans, and multiple layered shirts under hoodies.

"Well, I'm gonna need help changing." I said. I watched the blush on Felix's face grow deeper, and he set me down on the floor of the bathroom. I hissed at my own soreness, and Felix gently pushed me down onto the tolet. He looked at me for a conformation of sorts, and I nodded.

"Okay, raise your arms up." He said. I did as he asked after he turned away and started the bath water.

"Your gonna have to take a bath instead." He said. I nodded, and let him lift my hoodie over my head, revealing my stomach for a moment. He lifted the shirt off next, and I shivered at the cold bathroom air. I pulled my own shoes and socks off, and Felix hesitantly unbuttoned my jeans, before forcing them down my hips, and off my legs. Both of our faces reddening in the process.

Felix helped me stand up and I wobbled on my feet.

"Can you get the rest?" He asked, his eyes flicking down to my underwear. I wished I could, but every movement sent pain down into my stomach. I shook my head slowly, and Felix blush exploded across his face.

"Felix." I whispered, and waited until he made eye contact with me. "It's okay. I love you." I said quietly. He smiled, and stepped back, beginning to take off his shirt, and unbuttoning his jeans.

"W-what are you doing?!" I said. Felix looked up at me only for a second before shrugging his jeans off his legs.

"I'm gonna bathe with you." He said passively. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" I watched in shock as he stood there in his boxers, his hands coming to rest on the string of them before I stopped him.

"Maybe... Maybe this time. Lets leave the underwear on." I muttered. "I'm not 100% sure if I'm ready for that." Felix smiled understandingly, and Lowered himself into the tub, montioning for me to lay in front of him. I did, and resting the back of my head on his chest, I ignored the pain for a while.

* * *

**Felix **

"It's just bruised ribs." Said the doctor. "Your boyfriend is gonna be fine." I sighed a sigh of relief, and glanced into the other room, while Cry was putting his shirt back on after the x-rays. I blushed, thinking of last night. Sharing a bath was really intimate for Cry, and I was proud that he decided to share that with me.

"No strenuous exercise." The doctor said with a smile, and handed us a bill. I smiled back, and pocketed it. Lacing my fingers through Cry's when he came out of the office.

"So nothing serious huh?" He asked, smiling. I shook my head, and walked out the automatic doors.

"So does that mean we are staying for the interview?" Cry asked. Earlier this morning Cry, and I discussed weither of not to go back to Florida, depending on the state of his injury.

"As long as you don't decide to run a 5k." I said jokingly. Cry chuckled, and kissed my cheek lightly. Ever since last night he had been doing that. Stealing small kisses here, and there. I smiled, and pulled him into a small kiss before unlocking the car.

Once we had decided that I would drive back to the hotel, Cry turned on the music, and we sat in silence for a bit before I heard Cry speak.

"Felix?" I heard Cry ask over the radio. I quickly turned it down so I could hear him better.

"Yeah?" I asked. Cry shifted around in his seat a bit before asking.

"What are you gonna say if she asks you about your love life?" I froze. I hadn't thought about it. I mean, I never really told the bros about Cry, nor had I tried to hide it either. Using excuses for not making videos such as 'It was Cry, and I's date night' I just assumed they would all ave figured it out by now.

"Do you want me to tell them?" I asked. Cry looked at me with wide eyes before glancing away.

"I don't want you to be ashamed of it." He muttered. I sighed, and laced my fingers through his.

"I would never be ashamed of this, Cry!" Cry squeezed my hand, and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I suppose it is your choice then." he said, closing the subject.

* * *

Today was the day of the big interview. Probably the biggest interview, that any celebrity could score. And I wasn't even that big of a celebrity. Cry was allowed backstage for a while, but was quickly ushered out when I was about to go on. I didn't want him to go, and placed a lingering kiss on his lips before he was forced through the backstage door, and into the audience.

I was led to a room closer to the stage. It was a calming blue, probably painted that way to sooth the anxiety of people who come here to be interviewed by Oprah. It worked little, as my legs bounced up and down, I found myself subconsciously reaching for Cry's hand, or to hear his soothing voice tell me not to worry about it. That they would love me, that he loved me.

"Pewdiepie?" I heard a voice say at the door. A man with a clipboard, and a headset looked at me, and I nodded. "It's time. This way please."

I followed the man out onto a large hardwood stage. Bright stage lights blinded me, and the loud applause deathened me. On instinct I began looking for my cry. my boyfriend, my love. I found him, sitting high up in the bleachers clapping loudly, and whistling. I laughed, and was directed toward a couch. Sitting on the other end, was the women that most of the world hung onto every word. She sat dignified, and poise. With curly, volumized brown hair, and dark skin.

She stood up to greet me, shaking my hand, and introducing herself.

"So, Pewdiepie! Where did that name come from." I laughed, and glanced to Cry. He motioned to me to go on. I cleared my throat.

"Well, My name was going to be Pewdie. Like lazers, pew, pew?" I asked hesitantly, and relaxed when I heard the audience laugh. "And, uh. Die. 'Cause, you would die from the lazers. But then I lost the password to my pewdie account, and made pewdiepie instead!" Questions like this continued, and I began to relax around her. She was funny, and carring, and made sure I was comfortable.

After a bit, we took some questions from the people in the audience. One shocked me.

"In your videos, you use a lot of homophobic slurs, and offensive jokes. Is this your actual opinion?" A young girl asked. I cleared my throat. Because who wanted to answer for that kind of behavior.

"No, it's not. And I've told my bros that I don't mean it, and I am sorry, if they slip out. I, uh, I don't make rape jokes anymore, because those aren't cool! And I guess it just became a creature of habit over the years. Where when you are not a popular, you can get away with saying that type of rude stuff, but when more people are looking to you, and counting on you to make good choices, you have to be careful."

"And no, I am definitely not homophobic." I said into the mic, glancing up at cry, who winked at me. After a few more questions from the audience, and Oprah, she turned to me, and I could practically sense what was coming.

"So, Felix, Anybody special in your life?" She asked. I swallowed the hard lump that formed in less than five seconds, and glanced up at my boyfriend, who sat passively, watching the scene play out. I heard his voice in my head _I don't want you to be ashamed of this. _No, I would never be ashamed of the person I love.

"Yeah sure!" I said. "My mom is special, and so is my dad. I think my dog is pretty special-"

"I think you know what I mea." Oprah said, smiling a bit, and leaning forward. "Any _love _interest?" I gulped, and decided right there and there, and it would be the best thing for us to do.

"Yes! His name is Cry! He is up in the bleachers, and I ask you not to film him please." She nodded, her smile growing.

"Wow! isn't he handsome!" Cry had a large smile on his face, as he waved to everybody awkwardly. "So he came to LA with you! Was it the vacation you always dreamed?" I chuckled.

"No actually, it was pretty stressful for everybody." Oprah's smile dropped, and she grabbed my hand.

"Well, we can't have that!" She said. Then standing up, and waving her hand out to the audience. "Does everybody think we should fix this?" She was met with a loud resounding yes, and she turned to me.

"Do you know what would be really relaxing?" She asked. I shook my head, my smile growing. "How about an all expense paid honeymoon trip to Honalulu, Hawai?!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating guys! I've had serious writers block for this story. Hopefully we are back on track! **

**Review, Maybe? **


End file.
